A Sister Like You
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: Ron adopts a little sister, but there's one more thing: she's a JEDI! What adventures will this young girl bring Team Possible? Star Wars Kim Possible Crossover


**_A Sister Like You_**

Ron and his parents were at an adoption center and Ron was looking for a little sister. He looked around the room and spotted a young girl with long light brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Behind her glasses, she had brown eyes that matched Ron's perfectly. She was drawing in a small notebook. Ron walked over to her and smiled down at her. The girl sensed his gaze and looked up. She smiled a smile that reminded him a bit like of Kim's: it was friendly and heart-warming. "Hi," the young girl said. "Hi, I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron said sitting beside the girl. "I figured. I'm one of your biggest fans. I'm not obsessed though," the young girl laughed. She turned her notepad so that Ron could see what she was drawing. It was him with Kim. Kim was wearing a beautiful long dress that ended at her ankles. She also had a choker necklace with an emerald in the middle. Ron was beside her, their arms entangled. Ron wore a tuxedo in the picture and was smiling down at Kim. "Am I on a date with Kim in this picture?" Ron asked. The girl smiled and nodded. "You two should get to together. I mean like as a boyfriend and girlfriend," she said. Ron studied the picture. It looked like a photograph. "You're really good," Ron complimented. "Thank you. And by the way, my name is Natalie Anne. My friends call me Nat though and Anne is my middle name. Yes just like Kim," the young girl. Ron was shocked. He had been thinking the questions Natalie Anne had just answered. "How did you?" Ron started. "I'm a Jedi. Most people don't believe me until I read their minds," Natalie Anne finished. Ron smiled. "Badical," Ron said.

About 3 hours later, Natalie Anne and Ron were on their way to Kim's house. Ron had asked Natalie to read Kim's mind and tell him what she was thinking the moment she opened the door. Natalie Anne rang the doorbell with out even touching it. Ron smiled at her abilities. Kim answered the door and looked at Ron. Natalie Anne obeyed Ron's request. She grinned at Kim's thoughts. "Hi Ron," Kim said. Kim looked down at Natalie Anne. "Who's your friend, Ron?" Kim asked. Kim noticed that Natalie Anne was not much shorter than Ron or herself. "Kim, this is my new little sister. I adopted her today," Ron said. "Hi Kim. My name is Natalie Anne, but you can call me Nat," Natalie Anne introduced. "Hi," Kim said. Tim and Jim ran behind Kim with a rocket and paused when they saw Natalie Anne. "Hi," Tim said. "Do you know anything about rockets and robots?" Jim asked. "You bet I do!" Natalie Anne exclaimed. She entered the house and followed the twins up to their room. "I think she's cool. I'll trade you," Kim joked. "No way, she's wicked awesome and she has so much in common with me," Ron said. "Anything special about her," Kim asked. Ron smiled, "No not really, and yet there is." Ron thought of what Kim was thinking and what Natalie Anne would report.

Ron and Natalie Anne stayed for dinner at the Possible house. "This is delicious Mrs. Possible," Natalie said, taking a bite of the steak on her plate. Ron ate quickly and so did Kim and Natalie Anne. They all wanted to go get ready for the movies. Kim wanted to take her friends somewhere fun for the occasion of Ron's new little sister. "What do you want to see Nat," Kim asked. "I want to see War of the Worlds!" Natalie Anne exclaimed. Kim smiled. _This girl's rambunxious, _Kim thought. "I know I'm rambunxious," Natalie Anne stated. Ron grinned at Kim. "Have you ever watched Star Wars?" Ron asked. Kim was confused of where this was going. Natalie Anne had just read her mind and Ron asked if she had seen Star Wars. "You mean she's…" Kim started. Ron nodded. She immediately thought of what she had thought of when she opened the door to her house and looked at Ron. Kim went over to Natalie Anne and whispered in her ear. "Did you tell Ron what I thought when I answered to the door earlier?" Kim whispered. Natalie Anne raised her eyebrows and smiled as she rolled her eyes in circles. "Maybe," Natalie Anne replied. Ron knew what Kim had asked. "And Kim, you aren't so bad looking yourself," Ron said, grinning. He kissed her cheek and he ran ahead. Kim was shocked. She glared playfully at Natalie Anne. "You told him!" Kim yelled. Natalie Anne ran after Ron and Kim gave a chase.

They were almost at the movies when the Kimmunicator chirped its catchy tune. "What's the sitch?" Kim answered. "Kim someone broke into…." Wade started. "The Middleton Institute of Technology," Natalie Anne finished. Wade was shocked. "How did she know and who is she?" Wade said. Ron popped up behind Kim and beamed. "She's my badical new lil' Jedi sister!" Ron bragged. "Cool! Anyway, Shego is still robbing the stuff, so you have time to get there. And if Ron's little sister is a Jedi, you might want to bring her along," Wade said. The screen went blank. "I get to go on a mission with you guys!" Natalie Anne cried jumping up and down, "This is soooooo Boo-yah worthy!" "I have extra mission clothes and you look as though they'd fit you," Kim said. Natalie Anne's eyes turned flashed blue three times and then returned their natural brown. "They will," Natalie Anne said.

Ron was on his blue motorized scooter with Natalie Anne behind him. Wade had made Kim a scooter too, only it was red. "So you can see the future?" Ron said. They all had mission clothes on and were on their way to the Middleton Institute of Technology. "Yeah," Natalie Anne replied. "So who am I going to marry?" Ron asked looking at Kim through is rear view mirror. Natalie Anne's eyes flashed blue three times and then Natalie Anne grinned. "Who do you think?" Natalie Anne asked. "I hope Kim," Ron answered. "Yes, no, maybe so, maybe you shouldn't know," Natalie Anne replied in a sing-song voice. Ron groaned. "Who are you going to marry?" Ron asked. "I don't know. I don't look at my own future. It wouldn't be fair," Natalie Anne replied.

Shego was grabbing a computer compliance chip when Kim, Ron and Natalie Anne burst through the door. Shego spun around and grinned slyly. She spotted Natalie Anne. "Who's the new sidekick?" Shego retorted. "I'm Natalie Anne," Natalie Anne said stepping forward. "Are you Kimmie's age?" Shego questioned. "No, I'm eleven," Natalie and answered. "You're pretty tall for an eleven year old," Shego said as she jumped at the trio. Shego hit an invisible with a thud. "What the?" Shego said looking up. "You're also looking at a very skilled Jedi," Natalie Anne said. She swung her fist into the air and Shego flew back. "She's all yours Kim!" Natalie Anne said. Kim jumped forward and Natalie Anne and Ron ran forward to get the bags full of computer chips, but they were stopped by a clone of Ron. "A syntho- Ron? Why not make a syntho-Kim?" Natalie Anne said. Ron jumped at his twin but the syntho-Ron stopped Ron by grabbing his neck. "You whimp," the syntho-Ron sneered. "You will put him down gently," Natalie Anne said, holding an up a hand. "I will put him down gently," the syntho-Ron said blankly. The syntho- Ron put Ron gently on the floor. "You will hurt Shego very, very, very badly," Natalie Anne said. "I will hurt Shego very, very, very badly," The syntho-Ron said emotionlessly. Ron's twin ran at Shego and Kim. "Kim! The syntho- Ron is gonna take care of Shego," Natalie Anne called. Ron watched all of this in shock. Kim obeyed and backed off just as the syntho-Ron attacked Shego.

"You were totally badical! Did I tell you that?" Ron said while Natalie Anne and he were playing video games in Ron's room. "Only about ten times and you will tell me that about five more times tonight," Natalie Anne said. Natalie Anne blew up Ron's station and won the game. She put down the game controller and lied back. "That was easy!" Natalie Anne sighed. Ron looked at Natalie Anne. "When you do that Jedi mind trick, do the people you do it to know what they are doing?" Ron asked. "I don't know. Let me see. Tell me if you knew what you were doing," Natalie Anne said. She held up her hand towards Ron. "You will dance like a ballerina now and say that you are pretty," Natalie Anne said with a giggle. Ron got up and dance around the room saying "I'm pretty!" Natalie Anne rolled around on the floor laughing, but she didn't lose her focus on Ron. Finally, she let go of focus right when Ron stopped a twirl. "Whoa," Ron said holding his head, "Why am I so dizzy?" "So the answer to your question is no they do not know what they are doing," Natalie Anne said referring to Ron's earlier question. "What did you make me do?" Ron said. Natalie Anne started to laugh again. "Whatever! So now that I know that the victim is clueless while they are under control," Ron said, "I need a favor, sis." "Go right ahead big bro," Natalie Anne said, knowing the favor.

Kim was taking off her shirt to put on her pajamas when she felt strange. Suddenly she didn't know what was going on, it was all darkness.


End file.
